


Fear of thunder

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, just a little bit, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara is fascinated by thunder but Cat isn't so enthusiastic about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Second part of the challenge, hope you'll enjoy it!  
> I still am not a native English speaker so be nice and don't hesitate to tell me if I made mistakes!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Kara was looking by the window at the storm raging. Thunder was tearing the sky, lighting it and displaying a magnificent artwork.  
She loved thunder. She loved how I growled, how it showed its light and how dangerous it was. Yes, she loved it very much, she was excited like a kid when she had seen the first stroke.

"Oh Cat! Look at this one! It was huge!"

Cat didn't look, she stayed focus on her book, rolling her eyes at her wife who never stopped amazing her.

"Keep it down, darling, Carter is sleeping."

"Sorry, but look, it's so beautiful... I wish I could paint it just like I see it."

The older blonde smiled.

"You sound like a child."

Just to prove her right, she stuck out her tongue towards her before resuming her watching. A loud growling noise could be heard, louder than the others, making Kara squeal excitedly.

"This one was close!"

That's when she felt it, the shift in Cat's demeanour. It was discreet, but it was there. Her heart beating faster, the fact that she didn't even read anymore, just looked at the pages like they were in another language...

"Cat?"

The woman didn't answer, she was still staring at her book.

"Hey babe, are you alright?"

Kara walked over from where she was sitting on the window and sat next to her wife on their bed.

"Are you... Are you afraid of thunder?"

Kara knew that Cat didn't admit her fears lightly and that she would probably not have the truth. But she could read her like an open book, she would know if she was right or not.

"Don't be ridiculous, it is just a meteorological perturbation."

Kara smiled fondly.

"Sure."

The blonde just laid down and put her arm around Cat's shoulder. When she saw the look on her face she just shrugged.

"I'm cold, I need my wife to warm me up."

Cat didn't answer, she just leaned in Kara's arms, resting her head against her heart. She listened to the beating of her heart, it was calming her. She knew Kara wasn't cold, she was Kryptonian, she couldn't feel the bitter cold or the melting hotness. But she could feel when her wife was scared, or needed her. And that was the most important.

"Thank you."

It was a whisper, but Kara had heard it thanks to her superhearing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt Cat shook her head and decided not to push. Maybe later when...

"My mother."

Here it was. Cat never talked when asked to, she needed time to feel like she was the one initiating it. Always being in control.

"There was this one time she left me alone... It was after my father's death. She was on a business trip in Europe, I don't even remember the country."

She went silent for a few seconds, like she was trying to remember.

"Anyway. I was alone in the house, I was ten I guess. Mother was supposed to arrive during the night so I was left alone to wait for her. Except that there was a storm that night, her flight had been delayed. I was alone, in a three story house while thunder was raging outside. And I had no one to protect me or reassure me. I was hidden in my closet, with a flashlight and a stupid heart pillow that I liked. And it growled, I thought it was going to break the house apart, that I was going to die."

She smiled sadly at the memory, still taking comfort in the strong arms around her. She was thankful that Kara didn't interrupt her, she needed to get it out of her system. She had never told this to anyone before...

"Eventually, I fell asleep in there. The next day, when my mother came home, she saw that I wasn't in my bed but she didn't look for me. I came out much later, around midday. There was a note on my bed, saying that she was going out, eating with some editor..."

Kara didn't like her mother-in-law. And the more she learnt about her, the less she liked her.

"To this day, I couldn't look at a storm without being... Frozen I guess."

Kara's hand was caressing her shoulder lightly and absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have closed the curtains and distracted you from it."

Cat turned her head towards her, smiling. She put her hand on her cheek and kissed her chastely.

"You were enjoying it, darling."

Kara kissed her back, more deeply this time. Putting one hand in Cat's hair while the other pulled her towards her. Her body felt so little and fragile in her arms, she knew that her wife was the strongest person in the world, but she couldn't help it, her Cat really was tiny. The thought made her smile against Cat's mouth, making her want to take the kiss even further.  
Soon, the petite blonde was over the Kryptonian, her legs on either part of her thighs. They were still kissing, soundly. Fighting over control with their tongues. Cat's hand passed under the hem of Kara's t-shirt, making its way towards her breast. She felt a strong hand getting lower until it rested on her ass, squeezing it lightly. She let out a little moan, sign they were gone for a serious love-making session. Kara's mouth left Cat's to kiss her jaw. Deposing butterfly kisses along the bone, then descending to her neck. She bit the skin, still lightly, but strongly enough so she knew there would be a mark the next day. Cat would be mad about it, but she would cover it up, like always.  
She let her tongue travel upper to the lobe of her ear. She tugged it, making the other woman moan more audibly than the first time.

"How am I doing with the distraction?"

"Very good. Now please, shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
